


It's What Friends Are For

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Getting sick for Christmas is one of the worst things in the world. Luckily having a great group of friends can make it all better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't believe it is two days before Christmas! I have only two more stories to share with you. I hope you have enjoyed them all. I know I have loved writing them. If you are interested in submitting a prompt for next year, send me a message and I will add it to the ever growing list! Only next year I'm not starting the plans to do this during NaNoWriMo.
> 
> If you like my writing I have been doing a lot of other things along with writing these stories. I have entered a competition called Under the Mistletoe on AO3, but I can't tell you which story is mine until after the first of the year. You can check them all out over there. I have also written a story called Words Unspoken for a Christmas Collection that was written by the admins of a few groups I'm involved in on Facebook. You can find that story on my profile as well. Please check the author's note for triggers with that story.
> 
> Title: It's What Friends Are For  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Dramione, Hinny, and Ronsy  
> Summary: Getting sick for Christmas is one of the worst things in the world. Luckily having a great group of friends can make it all better.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"No, no, no…" Hermione grumbled as she stormed from her room into the bathroom bright and early that morning.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as followed quickly behind Hermione, rubbing her eyes. She had been woken up from a nap by Hermione's grumbling.

Hermione was digging through the medicine cabinet when Ginny found her. Ginny quirked her eyebrow at her as she listened to what Hermione was saying under her breath.

"Where is? Where the bloody hell did it go? Why is it whenever I need something I can never find it?"

"What are you looking for?" Ginny finally asked.

"Merlin, Ginny. I didn't see you standing there," Hermione gasped, "I'm looking for the thermometer. I think I'm getting sick!"

Ginny stepped over to look into the medicine cabinet, "You mean this?" she asked, picking up the thermometer off the shelf and presenting it to Hermione.

Hermione sighed and slowly nodded her head, "Yeah. That's what I'm looking for."

She took it from Ginny's hand and popped the lid off of it, sticking it in her mouth and turning it on before she started to talk.

"Por-ly. Can ewe beweave it? Por-ly, teou days befowe Chrisssmas.." Hermione mumbled. Ginny just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Could you say that again when you don't have a thermometer in your mouth?" she giggled.

Hermione shrugged and nodded as she waited for the beep. After the beep, she took a deep breath before looking at the number. The thermometer dropped out of her hand when she saw what it said.

"40ºC! Are you getting me?" Hermione exclaimed, "I can't believe I've got a fever! It's two days before Christmas! How am I supposed to get everything done?"

Hermione dashed back across the hall where she collapsed on her bed. Ginny following closely behind her. Hermione landed face first on the pillow and let out an audible sigh before she flopped over onto her back.

"Ginny, how am I supposed to get Christmas cookies baked and presents wrapped; dinner ready for Christmas day and appetizers ready for our Christmas Eve Party? There is so much to do! I can't be getting sick. Not right now," Hermione complained.

"Would you stop with the dramatics?" Ginny laughed. Hermione sat straight up and furrowed her brow at her friend.

"What dramatics? I'm completely serious! Everything has to be just right," she exclaimed.

"Hermione, listen to me. Everything will be perfect because I've been getting ready for Christmas with you for the last five years. I think I know how you do things," Ginny replied.

"But.." Hermione started.

"But nothing. You are going to stay in bed and focus on getting better. I will put the boys to work and everything will be exactly how you want it," Ginny said sternly.

"Fine," Hermione huffed as she scooted back on her bed and crawled under the covers.

Ginny smiled and left Hermione to relax, quickly closing the door behind her as she went.

Draco had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Ginny got to the bottom. He had a worried look upon his face when she saw him. She figured he had heard most of the conversation.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. It was sweet how much he worried about her. She could really tell how much he loved her.

"She'll be fine. She's got a fever of 40ºC and she's looking a little pale. I think that if she gets some sleep and some fluids, she'll feel much better by Christmas morning," Ginny told him, "However I did promise her that I would make sure everything was perfect for Christmas because that's what she's most worried about."

Draco laughed, "Of course she is. So what do you need me to do?"

"Gather everyone into the living room. I've got to find Hermione's checklist in the kitchen," Ginny replied.

"Check the fridge," Draco called as he dashed up the stairs to find Ron, Harry, and Pansy. However, first he was going to check in on Hermione.

Opening the door, he found her sitting upright in bed with her laptop typing away furiously. He shook his head as he walked in the door.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and took a seat beside her gently pushing the lid of the laptop closed.

"Hey! I was working with that," she whined pouting her lip and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are supposed to be resting so that you can get better," he told her.

"But I've got too much to do!" she insisted. Draco just shook his head and laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I want you to get better so that we can have an amazing Christmas together without you being poorly and cooped up in bed," he said with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew what he was doing. He wanted to guilt trip her into relaxing. She knew that he wanted her to be healthy. She wanted to be healthy, too. It was their third Christmas together and he had something special planned, but he wouldn't give her any hints. She hated that he wouldn't tell her what she had planned.

"Ugh," she huffed, "Fine. I'll try and get some sleep. Happy?"

Draco nodded quickly with a smile on his face, "Very. I'll come check on you later."

She slumped down against the pillow and rolled on her side away from him. He heard the faint whisper of her reluctantly agreeing with him. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

Draco smiled as he stood and walked quickly to the door before calling to her, "By the way, I'm taking the laptop with me, so that you aren't tempted to do work."

When he had the door shut behind him, he heard the thud of a pillow landing against the door. He laughed to himself as he went in search of everyone else to tell them to meet Ginny downstairs.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Hermione woke up to the wonderful smell of sugar cookies wafting up from the kitchen. She rolled over and looked at the clock. She was slightly puzzled at the time that she was reading. She felt well rested, so she had slept. She was pretty sure that she had gone to sleep around one pm, but the clock was now reading one pm. Her eyes grew wide when she spotted the date in the corner of the clock. She had slept for twelve hours! She had never slept that long.

She threw the blankets off of her and slipped into her slippers before adventuring downstairs. The scents that were flooding her nose were delicious. The sights that she saw when she rounded the bottom of the staircase warmed her heart.

The tree was decorated with twinkling lights with red and silver baubles donning each branch. The candy cane striped garland was wrapped in perfect circles around the tree. There were loads of presents sitting underneath. Each stack wrapped in the wrapping paper that she had bought with a specific person in mind. She couldn't believe her eyes. They had done everything on her list.

As she looked in awe of the living room, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, and Draco stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her. All of them with a big smile upon their faces. They had done good. There hadn't been a word of disappointment uttered from her mouth. Draco decided it was time to find out what she thought.

"Well, boss. How'd we do?" he said with a big smile on his face. Hermione spun on her heels to look at her friends. Tears were beginning to well up in the corner of her eyes as she quickly ran over to wrap her arms around his neck and squeezing him tight. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up quickly spinning her around before setting her back down.

"This is amazing," she sobbed as she looked from Draco to each of her friends, "I can't believe you did all this."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Pansy all smiled as they looked to Draco and Hermione. The five of them all spoke in unison before they wrapped Hermione up in the middle of a giant group hug.

"It's what friends are for. Merry Christmas!"


End file.
